Remembering Everything We Loved
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: AU Inuyasha's gf breaks up with him. Miroku takes him to a stripclub to get his mind off her. Then he meets some1 unexpected there...InuXKag, SanXMiro(Later lemons and bad language{Not just Inu's mouth} AND SOME OOCness! Be prepared!
1. Inuyasha

(A/N: Ok, I haven't been doing my best in English, so I give my teacher some of my stories for extra credit. This is the only story I won't let her see.)  
  
Chapter one *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man is sitting on his dark blue couch with a beer in his left hand and the t.v. remote in the other. He has been sitting there for some time with a depressed look on his face. The news he found out about two days ago has caused him to become very melancholy.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
When Inuyasha finally got his paycheck, the first thing he did was make a stop at the jewelry store. Then, he went to the Diamond River restaurant to see his girlfriend that he had been with for three years, Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to arrive, and Kikyo arrived twenty minutes later.  
  
"Hey baby." Inuyasha said as he went to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kikyo said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Kikyo, are you ok? You sound a little distressed."  
  
"Yes, I'm ok, but I don't think you'll be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She sighed and then said "Inuyasha, we have been going out for how long? Two years?"  
  
"Three." He corrected her.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, its time I got a guy who is ready to make a commitment. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yea, that's exactly why I--"she cut him off.  
  
"So, I met this guy a week ago-"  
  
"What guy?!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him "That's what I was about to tell you!" she sighed and finished "Anyway, he just asked me to marry him and I accepted."  
  
Inuyasha had a look of shock on his face from the news that she just gave him.  
  
"Well, to start off; has a good job so he can support me, he and I have a lot of common interests, and he is great in bed."  
  
Inuyasha still had the look of shock on his face. And then, right there in the restaurant, he just lost it. He got up from his chair and shouted to her "You bitch! I give you three years out of my life! I am ready to propose to you, today, and you go out with some guy you met a week ago and now just decide to marry him! You've only known him for a week!!"  
  
"You can learn a lot about someone in a week!!" she yelled back to him.  
  
"That's not the least of my problems that I'm worried about! You slept with him!! I can't believe you!! We haven't even slept together!! You fucking bitch!!" with that, he stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Leaving Kikyo to pay the bill. (A/N: Diamond River is a very expensive restaurant. And Inu usually pays the bill.)  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
He missed her. He shouldn't be, but he loved her and she cheated on him and then left him for another guy. I guy she only knew for only a week.  
  
Inuyasha then heard his phone ringing. *RingRing* *RingRing* He answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Inu!"  
  
"Oh. Hey Miroku." He said in a depressed voice.  
  
"Aw man! Your not still crying over Kikyo, are you?"  
  
Inuyasha just sighed.  
  
"Dude, you gotta get over her sooner or later!"  
  
"I know, but what she did was really low."  
  
"Uh huh. You know you need to get your mind off of this shit."  
  
"Well, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hooters?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Well, how about Fantasy Island?"  
  
"I've heard of it, but I've never been there."  
  
"Well then, it seems we have a winner. You're gonna love this place! I'll be over at around nine."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Peace out."  
  
"Whatever, bye." He hung up the phone. 'Maybe this will get my mind off Kikyo. Who knows?' Inuyasha soon fell asleep and knew Miroku would wake him up when he got there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha finally woke up when he heard a loud car beeping it's horn. He quickly got his stuff and ran out the door of his apartment. He didn't want his landlord to get pissed off for any disturbances.  
  
When get got outside, there was Miroku smiling at him. Inuyasha just glared at him and got into the car.  
  
"God Miroku! You've got me into trouble so many times with my landlord that I'm gonna have to start packing to get ready to leave!"  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't kick you out a month ago!"  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said until they arrived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got inside, there were women with barely any clothes on them. They're faces were full of makeup and glitter. Judging by the way they all looked, the owner only wanted the best.  
  
Miroku tried to find a place for them to sit, but it was so hard since it was crowded with too many perverted and drunk men.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" he shouted over the whistling men and loud music.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"This place seems just like any other strip club. Why did you say you loved it so much?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
The lights started to go dim and a spotlight was placed on the center stage. A woman with raven-black hair was what the spotlight was on. She had a school girl uniform on with a green mask that covered her face and as the music started to play, she started to move.  
  
'She looks so familiar' Inuyasha thought.  
  
She started to take of layers of clothes off at a time and when she got down to the last two pieces of material (it was a bikini, a small one), she started to dance with the pole and wrapped her legs around it and started spinning around on it. Then started to crawl towards the audience very seductively. One guy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. The guy pulled off her mask.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked when he found out who it was.  
  
"Kagome." 


	2. Kagome

(A/N: Here's chapter two! The first one was about Inuyasha's point of view, and now it's time for Kagome's point of view.)  
  
Chapter Two ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young woman is preparing some tea, when the phone rings. *RingRing* *RingRing* she picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome!'  
  
"Hi Sango! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the Shikon Mall, this place is huge! You should come!"  
  
"Wow, that sounds great, Sango! But you know I'm way too busy!"  
  
"Yea, I know. How about sometime tomorrow at 2?"  
  
"Ok, I've got to go to work soon, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Kagome, I really don't think you should be working there. You could do so much better. I'm only telling you this as a concerned friend. The guys there can be very dangerous, you know? I just don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  
"Sango, this isn't my favorite job either, but Koga pays me a great amount of money to work there. And as soon as I get enough money for college, then I will stop working there."  
  
"Glad to hear it! Anyway, just take my advice and be careful, ok?"  
  
"I will. Thanks for looking out for me."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Yea, well, see you later!"  
  
"Oh yea, what time will you get home?"  
  
"I don't think you should expect me back until eleven."  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you then!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and started to get ready for work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's eight thirty, and Kagome starts to walk to work. It is a few blocks away from her apartment. 'Let's see, did I forget anything? I got my outfit, my pepper spray, and my mask. Well, I guess I'm all set, then!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's eight fifty-five and she gets there with enough time to touch up on her makeup. Then the manager of the club, Koga, comes in.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said in a husky voice.  
  
'He is still the same! Always trying to find a way to get into my panties.' "Hi Koga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I check up on my girl?"  
  
"I'm not your girl, Koga."  
  
"You are while you're here."  
  
Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Anyway, I want you to wear this." He has a school uniform in his hands.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"C'mon, it makes you look so innocent. Then as you start to strip, it shows that you are a very naughty girl."  
  
"Ok, whatever. Is that all you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"No, there is something else. People are wondering why you always wear a mask."  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, I worry about some of the guys. They creep me out. I don't want to be stalked, so I wear it to hide my identity. Therefore, referring to my face."  
  
"That seems like a reasonable excuse. Ok, I'll let you keep wearing it."  
  
"Thanks, Koga!"  
  
"Yea, yea, now hurry up! You're on in two minutes!"  
  
"Ok, I just have to put this on." She then, went to change into the schoolgirl uniform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she is changed, she looks at herself in the mirror. 'I haven't worn one of these since high school.'  
  
A blonde with a laced bikini comes into her dressing room. "Kagome, you're on!"  
  
"Oh, thanks Candy! I'll be right there!"  
  
Kagome quickly put on her mask and left to get to the stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got there, the lights were dim and no matter how dark it was, she seemed to notice something silver in the back. 'That reminds me of someone, but who?'. Her attention was then brought back when she heard the music. They started to play 'Sweet child of mine' from GunsNRoses.  
  
Kagome started to move seductively as it played. Then she started to remove layers of clothing, leaving only the small black bikini. 'Ok, time to crawl to the audience, so they can give me some money.' It was her least favorite part, the thought of them having to touch her and put their money in her the top of her bikini. As she crawled toward them, one of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She tried to get up, but he had her locked with his arm around her waist. Then he pulled off her mask.  
  
'Oh great, this guy won't let go of me.' It soon hit her 'He's going to rape he!' she tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.  
  
Koga came up to the guy "Hey, this girl is a stripper, not a prostitute. Let her go." He said in a direct voice.  
  
"How much ya want?" the man asked.  
  
"I told ya! She aint a prostitute!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome she yelled.  
  
The man started to walk out with her. Koga tried to stop him, but the man punched him out cold.  
  
Kagome started to scream and the other men tried in the club tried to stop him, but it was no use. The men that tried to stop him were all knocked out. (A/N: This is a pretty strong guy.)  
  
Kagome's tears soon came up in her eyes, when the man's grip was loosened up and he fell backwards. Kagome looked up to see a man with silver hair pick her up. She recognized this man, 'Inuyasha'. She fainted from the exhaustion from trying to get away from the guy that tried to take her away and now she finds someone that she hasn't seen in years saving her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Can you blame her for fainting? This chapter seems short, but the next one will be longer. By the way, thanks for reviewing! Like I said, I'll be sure to write more! Promise! Just keep reviewing me, k?) 


	3. The Next Day

(A/N: Well, here it is. This time I don't have that whole point of view thing anymore. You're going to hear both sides of the story in the same chapter. By the way thanks for your reviews, I got a lot!! My inbox was packed! Thanks again!)  
  
FYI: You guys had a lot of questions and some I'm going to answer and the others are going to be answered in this chapter.  
  
scerpixy5- Kagome is 20 and Inuyasha is 21  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE- Kagome and Kikyo aren't sisters.  
  
scerpixy5, eMeLyNoOoPeE, Redroses, Chihiro-tears23, Star Weaver- They met in high school. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome started to stir. She was still a little groggy, but she had to get up sometime, right? She looked at her surroundings and noticed that she was on in a bed with black sheets covering it and a maroon colored comforter. 'Where am I?' she thought, then she saw him again. "Inu-Inuyasha? Is it really you?"  
  
"The last time I checked." He replied. "Are you ok, Kagome?"  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
He just smiled at her. "I could never forget you. Now, you didn't answer my question. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm ok. I just can't believe it's you. I mean I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"It's been three years."  
  
"Three long years." She corrected "So how have you been doing? I mean the last time I saw you, you were engaged to marry Kikyo. I'm guessing you guys are married now, right? Are you happy with her?"  
  
"No, we never got married." He said lowering his head down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, I was better off with out her."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you guys?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said "Two days ago, I was about to pop the big question. That was until she told me that someone else had already proposed to her."  
  
"She cheated on you?"  
  
"Yea." He said in a depressed voice.  
  
'That low life bitch!' she thought "I'm very sorry that happened to you."  
  
"Its ok. I mean everything else in my life has been going pretty good. By the way, how have you been doing?" he asked  
  
"You already know where I am working."  
  
"Do you like your job?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So why are you working there, anyway?"  
  
She lowered her head down. "Its only temporary, just until I have enough money for college."  
  
"Didn't you already have it saved up? The last time I saw you was in high school and you seemed to be doing great, what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I'll listen." He said as he sat down on the chair by the doorway.  
  
"You always did listen to what I had to say. I missed that." She paused for a moment. ". . .and you."  
  
"I missed you too." He said with a smile.  
  
She went over to him and hugged him. He was a little surprised, but then he put his arms around her and returned the embrace. Kagome started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Last night, I was so scared that that man was going to rape me. Believe it or not. . . I'm still a virgin." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
Inuyasha is left speechless. 'With the job she has, I would've thought that. . .'  
  
"You don't understand how grateful I am. . .to know that someone cares." She said as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
He started to rub her back "Kagome, you deserve so much better than this. How did you end up 'there' anyway?"  
  
She sniffled (A/N: Funny word.) and then sat back down on the bed. "After I graduated, I had everything planned out and things seemed to be going good. Until mother got breast cancer." Her eyes started to tear up again. "She died a month later. And I spent most of my money on her funeral." She sighed "Grandpa was put in a nursing home, Sota was put into foster home, and I was stuck with nowhere to go for a while." She then continued. "But it wasn't all bad, Sango took me in and now I am living with her. I also needed money and Koga offered me a job to work at Fantasy Island and I refused at first, but then he offered to pay me a great amount so then I accepted."  
  
"Didn't you think about being a volunteer nurse?"  
  
"Yes, I thought about it, but I decided not to do it."  
  
"Why? You used to tell me that you wanted to be a doctor and do stuff like that and help people. So, why didn't you do it?"  
  
"I was afraid that they would find some of the traces of weed in my urine."  
  
"I didn't know you smoked pot."  
  
"It was only once! I did it five months ago!"  
  
"Then shouldn't it be out of your system by now?"  
  
"It takes six months for it to get out. I had no choice ok. I've made bad decisions in my life and that was one of them." Her eyes started to tear up again.  
  
Inuyasha went over to the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace and tried to calm her down "Kagome, shh. . .c'mon."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't' know what happened. I don't know how everything just went so wrong. I mean I fucked up, I fucked up real bad."  
  
"Hey at least you're not a prostitute." He said trying to make things better.  
  
"What I do is pretty much the same. People pay money to look at my body."  
  
"But you aren't selling yourself for sex. You took the better route and became a stripper instead of a prostitute. That to me, is a big difference in the two and you made the better decision."  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha, I know you're trying to make me feel better and it used to work, but I don't think it will this time."  
  
"I'll admit that I can't take all your pain away, but I don't like seeing you like this. You were always the girl who made me happy or cheered me up when I was down. Now, it's my turn." He lifted her chin up so she could look at him. "I want you to go out to dinner with me at Shimmy's."  
  
"I-I don't know. It depends what time you want me there."  
  
"Is six ok?"  
  
"Six sounds great."  
  
"Then, sex it is! I-I mean six, six it is." His blush was starting to show up.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Could I borrow a some of your clothes." She said referring to having only her bikini on.  
  
"Oh, uhh yea, sure." He went and got her a t-shirt that was very big on her and a pair of boxers.  
  
"Thanks." She said as he handed her the clothes.  
  
"Well, I can't let you go out with what you're wearing, now."  
  
"Yea, well, I'll just go change and-"  
  
Miroku came into the room.  
  
"So, I guess you took my advice and finally got your mind off Kikyo." Said Miroku. He turned to face Kagome and said "I left a fifty on the table, so Inuyasha, you don't have to pay. Oh and could you stay here a little longer? I was wondering how good you are at giving hand jobs."  
  
"That's enough, Miroku!!"  
  
"Fine, she's all yours! Don't have to be so greedy!"  
  
"She aint a prostitute! She's an old friend of mine!"  
  
"Then what was she doing at Fantasy Island? Oh yea, that reminds me, I want to thank you for taking the car and leaving me there with no way to get home!"  
  
"First of all, she just works there as a stripper, not a prostitute. Second of all, I'm sorry for leaving you there, I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute. I should be going home now, anyway." Kagome said as she put on the clothes.  
  
"So what exactly happened between you guys last night?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Shut-up, nothing happened!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later. . .oh! I almost forgot-" she started to write down her phone number and gave it to him. "See you tonight!" she said as she headed out the door.  
  
Inuyasha was left with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, explain." Said Miroku.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"We were high school friends, that's all."  
  
"That doesn't seem to be all."  
  
"Its not what you think it is, Miroku. We're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are." He said sarcastically. "So, she gave you her number. . . . .can I have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"W-why not?" he asked in a pleading tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: So how was it? I know that I had Kagome blurt out everything about her past, but she and Inuyasha were best friends in high school she felt it was ok to tell him. Their relationship will be growing a lot in future chapters. And I think you could sort of tell, with the little sparks in this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you like it and now. . .Review! ^_^) 


	4. Date?

(A/N: OMG!! I have got a lot of reviews for this story! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had some problems with my schoolwork, writer's block, and I've kind of been really, really, really, really, really, really lazy. Those were pretty much the only things that kept me from writing. Sorry that it took so long. Soo. . . .here it is!!)

Thanx for reviewing! Now here it is!!

* * *

Chapter Four Date?

* * *

Kagome was walking back to her apartment. 'It's been so long. What went on between him and Kikyo? So would this be a date or-? No! It's too soon to say we're dating! Besides, he already got out of a relationship. And I'm sort of…in one. Kami! I hate these little internal conflicts I have with myself! Stop it Kagome!' 

As she walked home, she failed to notice the strange looks people were giving her for the display of emotions that were plastered to her face.

That's when all of a sudden, a black viper pulled up beside her. The person she wasn't in the mood to see came out of the car and rushed up to her.

It was Koga.

"Kagome, what the hell happened last night?! Where did you go?! Were you just going to leave me there unconscious like that?!" he said pissed off.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Koga, I'm sorry, but I was trying to deal with my own little situation that night too! If you hadn't noticed, that guy nearly raped me!"

"You still didn't answer me. Where were you?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Koga, but I was with a friend."

"What friend? Who is she? Or is it a guy?"

"I told you! This is none of your damn business!!" she started to walk away, but then she was stopped. Koga had a strong hold on her wrists.

"It is my business to know where you are, what you are doing, and who you are with." He said in a very stern tone.

"Koga, let go! Oww! You're hurting me!" she said as Koga's claws dug into her skin.

"And what if I don't, then what are you going to do about it? You know that as long as you're working for me, you belong to me." he smirked.

'I should just scream. No! He'll do something worse later on when I come back to work. I can't risk anything with him.' Kagome thought. 'My whole future rests in his hands.'

Starting to notice the suspicious eyes that were staring at him, Koga hesitantly let go of her wrists; they were left very red and turned blue as they started to bruise. He had his reason for letting go; he already had quite a record and he didn't need to make it worse.

"Don't forget. If you want to get what you want, you're gonna stay with me. Otherwise, you'll get nothing!" Koga then saw her wrists "That looks bad." He said as he took something out of his pocket "Don't you say a word," He threatened as he handed her a five dollar bill "just cover that up with some bracelets. I don't want any questions."

Kagome she looked down at the money in her hands. She put her head up and gave him a cold glare before walking home.

He lightly growled. 'I will have you, Kagome. You would do anything to get what I have. And that's the advantage I have over you.' He thought with a sly grin appearing on his face.

* * *

On the way back home, Kagome stopped at 'The Sacred Shop' and went in. It was supposed to be a jewelry store, but instead, the owner made it a jewelry/magic/knickknack store. The store was painted black from the inside with neon colored glowsticks hooked to the walls that lit up the place pretty well. 

"You know the rules; don't touch, don't steal, don't ask stupid questions, just buy something and leave." The woman stated from down behind her desk.

"You're customer friendly." Kagome said in sarcasm.

A woman got up from under her desk with a ton of silver necklaces on each arm. "Higurashi. What brings you to my little shop of horrors?"

"Cute nickname for it, Kagura."

"Cute sarcasm." Kagura shot back while walking over to a fake plastic tree with tiny hangers sticking out all over it. "So why are you here?" she hung the necklaces to the hangers.

Kagome was about to speak, but Kagura stopped her when she grabbed her wrists.

"You need bracelets." Kagura said plainly while looking down at her wrists "Wait here." She walked over to another sales rack, picked up two brown leather bracelets and walked back over to Kagome "They match your eyes."

"Thank you, Kagur-"

"Ten fifty." Kagura said quickly.

"Ten fifty?! Just for both of these?!"

"Leather isn't cheap anymore. Now pay up!"

Kagome went to check her pockets and remembered she was wearing boxers. 'Oh shit.' She thought. "Uhh…I don't really have any-"

"Pay me back tomorrow. Any later and I'm calling the authorities."

"You know I'd never cheat you out of your money."

"I know, but I'm just so used to making that threat with all my customers who've had to do this."

"How many didn't pay?"

"All five are serving time for shoplifting."

Kagome was a little scared.

"Those aren't your clothes." Kagura observed.

"No, they're uhh….I-Inuyasha's."

Kagura's eyes all of a sudden went very wide then she calmed down. "I'm sorry, I thought you said they were Inuyasha's clothes."

"Yea, you heard right."

"Well, well, well…" Kagura sang "It seems that stripperella is finally resigning." She walked behind her counter "Or are you now a hooker?"

"No!" Kagome tried defending herself. "Have some faith in me, Kagura. I'm not that low."

"So, you two are an item then?"

"Well, no, not really."

Kagura looked at Kagome questionably. That's when there was a crash of glass breaking. Both girls looked to where the noise came from.

The small wan girl stood in the doorway that led to the backroom. "My mirror broke." She spoke in a softly saddened voice.

"Kanna!" Kagura said in irritation as she walked over to where the little girl stood. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

The pale white girl shook her head. "My mirror broke." She said again.

"I can see that." Kagura sighed as she walked passed her "I'm going to go get this cleaned up. Don't brake anything else!" then she turned to Kagome "It's ten fifty. Have it by tomorrow." Then she walked into the backroom.

Kanna brought her attention up from the broken mirror to Kagome.

Kagome was always a little shaken up whenever Kanna stared at her like that.

Kanna walked over to Kagome and said "Leave him. You'll get hurt if you stay."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kanna took a hold of Kagome's bracelets that covered her wounds. "This." She answered.

Kagura walked back in the room with a dustpan and sighed "My advice: never have kids." She scooped the bits of glass into the pan.

Kagome said nothing and left quickly as she could.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Kanna "You know we lose more and more customers whenever I leave them alone in a room with you. Why is that?"

* * *

Kagome finally got to her apartment and started to unlock the door. 'Finally! I'm home! Now can change to get ready for my date and-'her thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door to a very angry Sango. 

"Kagome, where were you last night? You said that you would be home at eleven and never came home at all!" Sango whined.

"Well, I-"

Kagome was cut off "I was so worried that something happened to you. Why didn't you call?!" Sango said with much anger along with some worry on her face. "And that's not your t-shirt either!" she noticed "Neither are those boxers……Oh my god! Kagome, how could you just give it up like that?!"

"No, Sango! I didn't do anything!"

"Where are your clothes then?!"

"Let's just go inside and I'll explain everything." Kagome said trying to calm her down.

Sango glared at Kagome a little then sighed as she turned around and walked back in the apartment.

She felt guilty that Sango had spent all that time worrying about her. "Sango, I'm sorry that I worried you." She said as she walked in behind her. "It will sort of be kind of a shocker when I tell you what happened, so you might want to sit down for this. It could take a while."

* * *

Back at Inuyasha's apartment, Inuyasha sat down on the couch and explained to Miroku who the girl was that he had spend the night in his room. 

"That was Kagome?! Kaggie? Angel? 'Gome?" he stated all her nicknames and almost fell out of his chair when Inuyasha told him "The valedictorian of your class? Your best friend? The high school crush? The one whom you wanted so badly, yet something was always holding you back from asking her out; that girl was-?!" Miroku's expression showed that he was pretty surprised that the girl in the scanty bikini was the sweet and innocent angel that his friend told him about.

"Hey, I was going to ask her out sooner or later!" he snapped.

"So why didn't you?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"I grew really close to Kagome and I thought that I would ask her out, but then Hojo asked her before I could."

"Whoa! Hold it! You went to high school with Hojo? Secretary of state, Hojo Akimoto?"

"Yea." Inuyasha answered uninterested "Anyway, I believe I was talking."

"Ok! Ok, go ahead! Finish enlightening me your highness!" he said with a phony bow.

Inuyasha just glared at him and then walked into his bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going? You didn't finish!"

"I've got better things to do." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh yea. Your date with Kagome." he said with a sly grin.

"Wha-! N-no! It's not a date. J-just a simple meeting with an old friend." He stammered a little.

"Whatever you say, my friend. Whatever you say."

Inuyasha growled at him and slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

After informing Sango about what happened, she started to react like this. . . 

"Ok, you got to see Inuyasha?" she squealed, "I can't believe it! We haven't seen him in years! Where did you say you saw him at?"

"At work." She mumbled.

"Oh Kagome!" she sighed. "Please tell me you didn't give him a lap dance!"

"Sango! Must you always have hentai thoughts when it comes to my job?" she looked to see Sango's face that was still waiting for an answer. "And no I didn't give him one."

"That's good." She got up from her chair and sat next to her friend on the sofa. "So what's going on?" she asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. . . tell me what's up! Is he single? Where is he living nowadays? Where is he working?……I want to know these things Kaggie!"

Kagome answered all of her questions in order "Yes. I think so. In an apartment. And I thought I told you to stop calling me Kaggie!"

"Why not? Can't I give my Kaggie a nickname?" she teased as she started poking Kagome.

"Sango!" she giggled "Stop it!"

"No!" she smiled and then started to tickle Kagome's sides, but Kagome striked back They both soon fell off the couch laughing. Kagome had Sango pinned to the floor by her wrists and her knees had Sango's legs trapped in between "Beat you again." Kagome smirked.

Sango sighed in defeat "Ok. I give up. You win."

Kagome got up off of her. "I always do!"

"Don't get too cocky." Sango said as she got herself up still sitting on the floor. "So are you thinking about going out with him?"

"Inuyasha?" she asked rubbing her right arm.

"Yea. Why not try it? I've been trying to get you with some guys and ever since we've known him, he seemed like an 'ok' guy."

"This is some funny advice coming from you."

Sango rolled her eyes "As much as I'm not the biggest fan of the male gender, I still want to see my best friend happy. Even if it means having her date a few pig-headed jerks once and a while….."

Kagome smiled at her friend "Thanks, Sango. It that really means a lot to me."

Sango smiled back and then realized "So he isn't with Kikyo anymore?"

"They broke up about two days ago."

"So are you sure he up to this date?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought that he might have needed some time, but he was the one who asked me."

"Then maybe it isn't a date. I mean did he say it was?"

"Well I-……It's probably not a date. Maybe he just wants to catch up on things, ya know?"

"That's probably it because I don't think he's one to get into another relationship so soon. I mean he just got out of an old one that lasted about….two or three years was it?"

"It was three." Kagome corrected "You're probably right. Just catching up is all were doing, right?"

"Yea." She was silent for a couple seconds then said "So what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking of wearing that red dress, but now that I know it isn't a date…."

"Oh! I love that dress!"

"But it doesn't have much too it."

"Kagome, trust me. That dress has more cleavage than anything else you've worn in public."

Kagome glared a little at the last comment.

* * *

"So is that the only reason you didn't ask her out? Just because that Hojo guy got to ask her first?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha picked out a black shirt and denim jeans from his closet. 

"Yea, I mean I couldn't just ask her out when she already had a boyfriend!" Inuyasha said while changing his shirt.

"Well, you just witnessed him asking her out, right?"

"Right." He sat down on his bed.

"Then tell me, did you witness her saying 'yes'?"

"Uhh…"

"Jeez, you are such an idiot! All this time, and if you just asked her out then you two could have been married by now!"

"Hey, how would you know that would've happened?! Did you ever think that things might not have worked out?"

"And what if it did?" he said casually leaning against the doorway.

Inuyasha then got up "Get out of my room!!" he yelled sternly

Miroku sped out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome stood in her room, looking in her second drawer for some time in her bra and Inuyasha's boxers(A/N: ). Then Sango came in and said "Debating? It's been a while since you've done that." 

Kagome then asked herself aloud "To thong or not to thong?"

"I thought this wasn't a date." Sango pointed out "And if it was why wear one? It's not like you are going to fuck him after the first date."

Kagome sighed "You're right." So she pulled out a navy blue pair of "Low rise panties!" she said proudly.

"Alright. So you have the underwear down. Now for the rest of it or is that all you're wearing?" Sango sat herself down on Kagome's bed with her hands at her sides.

She frowned a little at Sango for that "You know, I feeling you'd get along with Inuyasha's friend. He has the same sense of humor as you."

"That's funny, Kaggie!" shefake laughed "But you know I don't do men. I don't see why you can't do the same."

"Maybe I'm just not as much of a dyke as you are." Kagome mumbled.

"I heard that!" she averted.

"So what should I wear?" Kagome asked completely ignoring the last comment while looking through her closet.

"The yellow tank?"

"No. I want to look halfway decent."

Sango sighed and walked over to Kagome's closet and pulled out a black shirt with butterfly sleeves. "How about this?"

"I forgot I had that." Kagome said looking at it. She then shrugged her shoulders "I'll have to wear that sometime." And then she turned back to her closet.

'I hate how picky she is.' Sango thought then saw something "You're going to wear this." She picked up a blue button up blouse and handed it to her.

"Are you sure it's-"

"You're wearing it." Sango confirmed.

"Alrighty then." Was all Kagome said before putting on the blouse. There was no use getting in an argument with Sango because she would always win with whatever the topic was, so she decided to save a couple of hours and take her word for it.

"And wear a skirt with it." Sango added.

"The brown or the black one?"

"Black." She said not giving much thought to it.

Kagome took off the boxers and put on….

"I thought we agreed. No thongs!" Sango scolded.

"But I'm so tempted." Kagome whined.

Sango suspected something when she said that and raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome thought about what she just said "I-it's not what you think!"

Sango grinned.

"I usually wear them! That's what I meant! I wasn't implying that I was tempted by him to wear them cause-"

"Face it. You want to sleep with him." She said calmly.

"No, but I do admit that he is built well."

Sango walked out of the room "I'm going with you just to see how built he is."

"Damn." Kagome muttered 'I'll have to call Inuyasha up and tell him that we'll have an extra guest.'

* * *

The phone rang at the worst time. Inuyasha was trying to put his pants on and they got stuck halfway up. 'Damn it, Miroku and your chick magnet pants!' he thought irritated. The phone rang again as he tripped and fell "Damn it to hell!" He said through his teeth. The phone still rang. He picked up the phone and yelled "What?!" into it. 

"Someone still has a snappy attitude." A feminine voice said on the other line.

"Oh! Hey, Kagome. I thought it was someone else." He said feeling extremely embarrassed

"I'm sure." She said in sarcasm

"So what's up?"

"Oh, uhh…well would it be ok if someone else could join us?"

'Oh Kami! I knew it was too good to be true. She's taken! And she's asking to bring her boyfriend so I can meet him!' he thought a little scared "Sure. Who is it?"

"It's Sango. She hasn't seen you in a long time and she begged me to invite her along with us, so…what do you say?"

"It's fine with me."

"Great!" Kagome said happily.

"Someone talking to Angel?" Miroku opened the door and walked in the room.

"I thought I told you to stay out!!" Inuyasha yelled at him while holding the phone away from his mouth.

"Jeez! Sorry! I was just curious."

"You mean nosey." Inuyasha muttered "Get out!"

"Ok, ok!" Miroku walked out.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha talked back into the phone.

"It's ok." Kagome said "Whose Angel?"

"No one." He answered quickly. "So were meeting at six?"

"Yea, that's what time where meeting at Shimmy's."

"Ok, then…" he didn't know what else to say "Well….bye!"

"Bye." She hung up.

Inuyasha hung up as well.

There was a knock at his door. "Can I come in, now?"

"Stop acting like a dumbass and I'll consider."

Miroku took it as a 'yes' and walked in "That was a little harsh." He replied to Inu's last statement "You know, I'd like to meet this girl personally. I mean I've seen her around, but-"

"If you shut up I'll let you come" he cut his friend off.

Miroku listened to him and just smiled.

* * *

(A/N: Soo long of a wait, huh? Sorry about that! I'll try to get working on the next chapter ASAP. Now….I guess you can review.) 


	5. At Shimmy's

(A/N: It seems people really like this, so I'll be trying to update this way more often!)

* * *

-

**Chapter 5: At Shimmy's**

* * *

-

The two men stood in front of the bar/restaurant. The place was built out of bricks and painted in black with the sign that said "ShImMy'S" in light blue, red, green, and yellow neon lights. The man with silver hair looked irritated and continuously looked to both ends of the road. The other man with the short brown hair was leaned against the building with a cigarette in his mouth.

It was now 6:16.

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked himself with a bit of frustration.

"Girls always take a long time getting ready, so maybe-" Miroku thought over Inuyasha's previous question "They?" he asked.

"Yeah, _they_." He answered simply.

"I thought you said that you were on a date with Kagome." Miroku said as he puffed his cigarette "Is she bringing someone else with her?"

"Yeah. Sango." He said not feeling like answering any more questions.

"Sango?" he repeated, "Who's she?"

"Our friend."

"What are you talking about? I don't know her, so I don't think I'm her friend." Miroku then mumbled to himself "Maybe later I could be." After a couple seconds of silence, he then asked "Is she pretty?"

"Huh?" he said not paying attention "Uh, yea, I think so." Then he thought about what he said "I actually don't know. I haven't seen her in few years so I don't know how she turned out any different."

"What do you mean?"

"She was….kind of….a little overweight back then."

"Oh." Miroku took a big inhale on his ciggie.

"But I don't know, maybe she lost, maybe she gained." He shrugged his shoulders "Won't know until we see her."

"I'm going to be over here." He walked to the other side of the building.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"I don't want to seem shallow at the moment, but what if she falls for me? I can't deal with not loving someone back!" he explained himself "I mean unrequited love is the worst! You don't want her to go through with that if she falls in love with me, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at him coldly "You're really full of it, you know that?"

"Not my fault. I was born that way." He said simply with a cheesy smile. With that he exhaled smoke again from his cigarette.

* * *

-

"We might as well just wait another fifteen minutes." Sango said as she drove while the loud music of the metal girl band 'Kittie'.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be stupid. You remember how Inuyasha was never on time for anything."

Kagome got her black purse onto her lap and opened it "He was hardly late for school." She pointed out as she got out her cigarette "And even if he was late a few times, that doesn't mean he is not standing in front of the restaurant right now." She mumbled as she lit her piece of nicotine.

"That doesn't mean he's not late either." Sango shot back.

Kagome inhaled the ciggie "What's your point?"

Sango grabbed Kagome's cigarette and threw it out the window.

"Hey!" Kagome objected to her friend's action "What did you do that for!"

"Smoking is bad for you." Was Sango's reason.

Kagome crossed her arms and frowned at her friend "Bitch." She muttered.

"No, you're my bitch." Sango said knowingly.

She didn't say anything else the whole way to the restaurant because she wasn't in the mood to hear what the smartass in the driver's seat had to say. Before she knew it, they had arrived.

* * *

-

"There they are." Inuyasha informed his friend.

Miroku dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. He saw Kagome walk out of the white sadden. "There's Angel." He said to himself, and that's when he saw the other girl get out of the car from the other side of it. His eye's were stuck on her, being very awestricken at the sight of her. "And that must be….Sango, right?" He looked at her well shaped figure that, to him, represented something sent to him from the gods from where he still stand.

Inuyasha ignored his question and walked to Kagome. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey-" Kagome was cut off by Sango.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" she walked over to him with a light smile to her face.

"Whoa, Sango…? You look…great!" he said in an astonished voice as he looked her from head to toe.

Sango chuckled "It's amazing how differently people look at you when you lose a few pounds."

"A few!" Inuyasha said shocked "More like a hundred!"

"Watch it…" Sango threatened.

Miroku tapped Sango on her shoulder and was about to introduce himself, but he wasn't expecting her to grab his arm and throw him over her shoulder. "Ahh!" he screamed before landing on his back on the concrete.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys; no, you can't have her number!" Sango put her fist up to threaten Miroku.

Kagome restrained Sango and took a hold of her arm "No, Sango, that's Inuyasha's friend!"

Sango quickly changed her expression and put her hand up to her mouth "Oops…" she said embarrassed.

Inuyasha helped Miroku up off the ground. "That's a…good arm you have there." Miroku observed.

"Uh. Thanks." Sango blushed out of still being embarrassed for her actions. "I'm really sorry about that!" she apologized "Can you stand up?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Miroku told the overly worried girl. "What did you mean with the whole 'no, you can't have her number'?"

Sango scratched the back of her head with a bit of embarrassment still surrounding her "Well, since Kagome is particularly 'famous', a lot of guys want to get with her and…..it's my job to make sure they don't." she explained.

Kagome put her arm around Sango's neck "Sango here is my own personal body guard!" She said happily.

Sango started to continue for her "Yep, a regular master in the martial arts and self defense class's A student." She said proudly.

"So I can tell." Miroku mentioned as he tried to rub the pain from his back.

Sango still felt bad for her actions of throwing Miroku on the hard ground like that. "I'm so sorry….uhh….Mr?" She never got his name.

"It's Miroku," he said with a light chuckle "Miroku Houshiki." He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee "And I would be honored if you, Sango, would bear my……. company through dinner." (A/N: You were expecting more awkward? )

She raised an eyebrow at him and said "Yea, sure….." she answered "You can get up now."

Miroku quickly got back up on both feet "Right! Lets go inside!" he said with a bit of excitement as he led the way.

'He seemed so serious a second ago, but now…… Oh Kami, he's a strange one.' Sango thought to herself as she followed him with Inuyasha and Kagome behind her.

"Does Sango realize what will happen if she gets with Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I highly doubt Sango will." Kagome whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"Sango's changed a lot, Inuyasha."

"I can tell."

"No-" Kagome grabbed his hand and she stopped walking "-she's _really_ changed." She looked him in the eye seriously.

He was about to ask her more, but was cut off.

"Well, let's just go inside now!" she nervously said with a fake smile. He could tell that she was trying to change the subject, but he didn't say anything more about it. He then noticed Kagome taking his arm and pulling him.

"Let's go…" she whined as she pulled him. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

'Kagome still hasn't changed much….. still so impatient.' Inuyasha sighed as he still stood with the girl tugging at his arm "I'm coming."

"Doesn't look like it; you're still standing there!"

"Kagome, would you wait just a second!"

"No!" she whined as she still kept trying to pull, but she wasn't strong enough to make him budge even an inch.

* * *

-

Miroku and Sango were the first ones to enter the bar/restaurant and took a seat at a booth. Kagome and Inuyasha came in a few seconds later.

They sat like this I across from K

M across from S

A waiter with a whitish mohawk soon came to their table with their menus "Hi, I'm Ginta, and I'll be your waiter for the night. How may I help you?" he asked as he took out his notebook in his back pocket ready to take their orders.

They all took their menus and looked through them, but Kagome hid her face behind hers.

Inuyasha was the first to order "A Budlight for me and…" he motioned for everyone else to place in an order.

"Kagome?" the waiter said as he recognized the girl behind the menu.

Kagome nervously put her head up from behind her menu.

"It is you!" he said in a cheery tone.

She smiled nervously "Hi, Ginta."

"Hey I heard what happened at the club last night; are you ok?"

Kagome nodded "Yea, I'm alright."

"That's good." Ginta said "Koga said that after he got through with him, he couldn't even walk to his car!" he laughed.

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch a little "What!"

'Inuyasha was the one who saved me, not Koga!' Kagome thought in anger.

"Yea, he sure knows how to take care of 'em!" he said being proud of his friend.

"Well, I'll have a Miller Light." Miroku said trying to get back to their order. Plus there was the fact that he could sense the tension was going on.

Kagome finally got back to her order as well "A strawberry daiquiri."

"And I'll have a bloody mary." Sango was last to order.

The waiter finished writing up their drinks. "Ok, you're drinks will be ready in a little bit. I'll be around a little while later to finish up the rest of your order." He said as he stuffed the notebook in his pocket, then walked away.

"Can't believe he changed the story like that!" Inuyasha said as soon as he was sure that Ginta was gone. "He knows very damn well that I saved your ass that night at the club!" he said in anger.

"I know." Kagome sighed "But why don't we just let it go, ok?"

"Let it go?" he repeated in frustration "I can't just let that bastard take credit for something he didn't do!"

"Like I said; let it go." Kagome said in cold tone.

There was a bit of silence between all of them when the scary Kagome came in gear.

"Ok…" was all Sango had to say. She then caught eye to Kagome's leather bracelet. "Where did you get that?" she changed the point of conversation.

Kagome's eyes went to where Sango's were, and she felt her heart go faster out of fright. 'Now you have to explain yourself. Wait, she only asked where I got it. Stay cool, Kagome, stay cool.' She then answered "I got it at Kagura's."

"Jeez, she didn't overprice it again, did she?" Sango asked.

"Afraid so." Kagome answered.

"So, can I try it on?" she asked.

"No!" she quickly told Sango as she defensively held her wrist.

"Chill, Angel, she only asked to try it on." Miroku explained smoothly "No big deal."

"Did you just call me 'Angel'?" Kagome asked, but in a sense, tried changing the subject.

Sango noticed this "I'm going to the restroom, Kagome, would you mind coming with me?" it wasn't a question. It was a command.

"Why does she need to-" Inuyasha was about to ask them, but got cut off by Miroku.

"Girl talk." He whispered.

"Oh." The half-demon understood.

* * *

-

The two girls headed to the restroom that said "Ladies" in red spray paint on the door. Sango pushed the door open with much force that it banged against the wall before closing.

"Alright." Sango said calmly "Explain."

"Explain what?"

"This!" she yelled as she snapped the bracelet off. "I knew it." She whispered to herself as the colors of red and purple appeared.

"It-…I-….I fell." Kagome tried to lie, but she was horrible at it.

"Sure." Sango rolled her eyes.

"On some glass….at the club….that broke."

"Stop lying, Kaggie." Sango sighed.

Kagome lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Sango's face was now calmer "Koga again?"

She only nodded her head.

Sango wrapped her arms around her best friend "Oh, Kagome." she sighed "Please," she asked "just quit your job."

"I can't do that." Kagome said "You know that." She pulled away from her friend.

"Screw the diploma if this is what you have to pay for it!" she scolded.

"Well what other choice do I have!" Kagome snapped at her.

"You could try going to college and earning certain _things_ the proper way." Sango said in an obvious tone.

"I can't do that!" she argued.

"And why not?" Sango yelled at her.

"I just can't!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" Kagome refused.

"Kagome!" she said in irritation.

"Sango!"

"Mommy!" a child yelled in a scared tone.

Sango and Kagome stopped fighting and went to check where the child's voice came from.

They opened each empty stall to see where the child was hiding. Finally, when both got to the last stall, they spotted a little boy who looked no older than six years old with orange hair and cowering in the corner.

* * *

-

(A/N: Tooooo looong since I updated! Again, sorry it took soooo looong. And you may have noticed 'changing the subject' being said a bit tooo much. Well, I'm going to change the subject right now to tell you to………Review!)


End file.
